The present invention relates to an adapting head having a charging mechanism and, more particularly, to an adapting head, which can be attached on an adaptor to simultaneously charge a plurality of electronic devices or rechargeable batteries, thereby achieving more convenient use.
Along with continual progress of information technology, portable electronic devices such as notebook computers, mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs) have become commonly used articles in everyday lives. Through the action of a transforming circuit, an AC power of 110V or 220V is transformed into a DC power, which is then transferred to a general portable electronic device via an adaptor. The required electricity is thus provided to the portable electronic device.
Additionally, an adaptor can also be used to charge rechargeable batteries (e.g., Li-ion batteries, Ni-MH batteries, or Ni-Cd batteries) used in portable electronic devices.
However, a conventional adaptor can only charge a single electronic device or a single rechargeable battery, and cannot simultaneously charge a plurality of electronic devices or rechargeable batteries, hence resulting in limited usage and much inconvenience.
Accordingly, the above adaptor has inconvenience and drawbacks in practical use. The present invention aims to resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an adapting head having a charging mechanism. The adapting head of the present invention can be attached on an adaptor to simultaneously charge a plurality of electronic devices and rechargeable batteries, thereby achieving more convenient use.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides an adapting head having a charging mechanism. The adapting head of the present invention comprises a main body, a circuit unit, a plurality of first insertion elements, a plurality of second insertion elements, and a bearing seat. A receiving space is disposed in the main body. The circuit unit is disposed in the receiving space. The circuit unit has a plurality of contact sheets. The first and second insertion elements are connected to the circuit unit. The bearing seat is joined on the main body. One end of each of the contact sheets sticks into the bearing seat. An adapting head having a charging mechanism is thus formed.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: